Possess The Knight
by EVRyderWriter
Summary: After all the Knight family has been through, you'd think they deserve a break. But not if this old family skeleton, fresh from the closet, has his way. Sequel to "A Typical Knight Family Outing..." Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Feeling Better?

**_Author's Note: I'd like to thank all who continue to read my stories. It is truly an uplifting feeling to know people are actually enjoying them. I thank you for all your kind words and encouragment. You are why I continue to write. Now, in regards to this particular story, I need not say how many times fans of the Knight Rider fandom have woven tales and possible origins, timelines etc. with this certain character in mind. This character of course, is a fan favorite and always will be. This is my attempt and I hope I do him-and you-justice. Thank you!_

_~EV_

_PS-Another important note: throughout all my three stories: Familial State, A Typical Knight Family Outing..., and Possess The Knight, Knight Rider 2000 and Team Knight Rider storylines, timelines, etc. were and will be IGNORED, and will continued to be ignored. This wasn't explicitly brought up, but it was hinted to and I wanted to clear that up before this story began. Thanks!**_

**Chapter One: **_Feeling Better?_

* * *

KITT scanned Mike again, for the one hundredth time, as he made his rounds in a public party house aka night club. Vitals the same: elevated, but not outside normal range of someone having a _really_ good time.

Mike seemed to be a pro at having a good time, these days...

A new girl every night, a new club every night...

KITT twisted his virtual mouth to the left, and tapped a scanner just for the sake of tapping it. He checked his windshield for any grim...he checked his tire pressure, his nanoskin's status...

KITT stopped. What was this? What was _he_? Why, he was the most advanced artificial intelligence known to man, the power behind a fantastic machine. He was impenetrable, unstoppable, unrivaled.

And yet he was acting as a chauffer, a set of hot wheels, for some party-boy he happened to call partner.

Oh, the humanity.

KITT pulled himself up and flicked his communication link to Mike.

"Michael, this is KITT. I believe we need to talk."

* * *

Her smell wrapped around him, carrying him away. Her lips were delicious and her hair a sheen of black, strong yet yielding to his hands.

He had that feeling of his...a feeling way deep down that this _might _just be his night, **but**-

"_Michael, this is KITT. I believe we need to talk."_

-_flinch-_

She pulled away just enough to peer longingly into his eyes.

"What, baby...?"

Mike tilted his head and grinned, "Nothin'." She slipped nearer to him, her dress inching higher up her leg. Mike felt white hot heat flush through him. This HAD to be his night...

_"Michael, we NEED to talk. Respond."_

Mike ignored him and surreptitiously moved his hand to his ear to remove the earwig, masking it in one swift movement of putting his arms around her again. He smiled radiantly as she nibbled on his ear. They locked lips again, passionately, only to be jolted apart as the power failed in the nightclub. The music died, the lights stop flashing, and the people stopped dancing.

"What happened?"

Mike pursed his lips angrily, "Power outage, I guess." _KITT, you son of a bitch!_

"'Scuse me. I'll be right back."

The girl opened her mouth questioningly and reached for his arm, but Mike skirted past. Between the darkness and the amount of people, the real challenge was getting to the door. Once out, Mike marched up to KITT and planted himself in front of his scanner.

"I told you we needed to talk."

"So, you ruin not only my fun, but everyone else's in the club?"

"I tried conventional. You did not respond to that, so I moved to unconventional. And it appears to have worked."

The clubbers slowly and steadily began to pour out of the club. Mike's conquest caught his eye and he moved toward her, only to be shot down by the venomous glare of the rather large and dangerous man that had a hold of her arm. She shrugged apologetically and mouthed, "Sorry!", as he dragged her off.

Mike rounded on KITT, "NOW look at what you've done! Christ, KITT!"

"It is not like she mattered to you, Michael. As I have come to see it, these nightly outings are clearly a way of regaining confidence in your own mortality. Not to find compatibility and long-lasting companionship. And...what is it that they say? 'There are plenty of fish in the sea'?"

Mike opened his mouth, stopped, tapped his fingers rapidly on KITT's hood then moved to the driver's side door and soundlessly yanked it open, slipping in.

"Ok. Fine. WHAT...could possibly be so freaking important that you had to go to all this trouble...and thoroughly PISS ME OFF!"

KITT blinked. "Your behavior these last few weeks."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It is not you."

"And, of course, you know EXACTLY what IS me, right,_ Mother_?"

KITT closed his 'eyes' and swallowed hard.

"Please, Michael. Do not be angry with me. Four months ago, I thought I had lost you. These last two months, I have watched you steadily recover. I watched you become strong again. I had so hoped, that along with that strength, the part of you, that _makes_ you, you...would recover as well.

"The moment you stepped from the hospital only a few weeks ago, I saw my hopes were dashed. You have changed. To you, I am no longer a partner, a friend, but just a nice set of wheels. Something to impress your romantic conquests with. I do not like that, Michael. I nearly lost you once, I will not lose you again.

"I ask you, no, I _beg_ you...please stop. Do not treat me...or the others like they are dirt to tread upon. If you continue, I will still stand by you, as it is my duty, but I am not so sure about Sarah, Bill or Zoe. Or even your father.

" If you can not be appealed to in the personal sense, maybe appealing to the side of you that understands duty, will work. You have been asked to carry on a great mission. It cannot fail. And you cannot fail _it_. Continue as you have, and I doubt you will do much good."

KITT took a breath and shook himself, his voice settling into its normal coolness: "I am sorry I ruined your night and your chances with that woman, but this had to be said, and thought sooner, rather than later, would be better."

Mike looked at the orb , the only reference point he had as to where to look. The red dot in the middle seemed to contract and expand, almost like breathing. It moved into alignment with his gaze, as if to be staring at him straight in the eye.

"KITT..."

He stopped. What HAD happened? The first moment he laid eyes on KITT again, through that hospital window, the pride, the joy, the relief, the pain, a whole jumbled bunch of emotions had surged through him. But now? Now they were gone. He had changed, but in such a subtle way, he himself had missed it. He found himself cold, and distance…and didn't know WHY. It truly tormented him.

But then...there was how to tell him? How to tell him that the pain of the thought of losing KITT had hurt more than any of the physical pain. How to tell him...he feared death at those moments, because he couldn't stand being without him. How to tell him...he loved him.

It had looked so much easier when Mike thought his death was near. Of course it was easier. Once said, he probably wouldn't have made it to see the results, had things ended differently. What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

How to tell him...it still hurt. His partying and philandering, all of it was a shield. As if, something like what they went through only a few months ago, would ever to happen again, this shield would protect him-them.

Mike reached out and touched a fingertip to the red dot. It contracted then expanded rapidly.

"Let's get back, KITT." he said softly.

* * *

Michael Knight rolled over, his arm draping her waist and licking his lips before resuming his snoring. But an involuntary snort and cough on his part, woke him up again. One eye cracked open, closed then both opened again. A hand reached out from under the blankets and absently fumbled for the digital alarm clock on the stand next to his bed. He groaned when he saw the time.

_Why can I NOT sleep solidly through one damn night!_

He swung his legs over the edge and his feet searched for the slippers. He found them and slipped them on. Waiting a few seconds before standing, he winced when he heard and felt the popping and cracking of several joints. That was happening more and more...

Grabbing his robe from off the end of the bed, he stopped to look again at the sleeping form in the bed. A small almost sad smile appeared on his face. He loved her, loved the thought of having her near again, of having the possibility to look on her face, at her smile again. He supposed she still loved him. Maybe never stopped. That's what she claimed and he was inclined to believe her. But if that was the case...why did it feel as though a wall was beginning to sprout up between them?

Their conversations had inexplicably become one-sided. Bonnie wanted to say something, and had since they'd come back together, but whenever he'd probe the subject she'd clam up-tight. What ever it was, it was eating at her. She was jumpy, raw, and quick to snap. He even went so far as to ask when this "Change of Life" thing she was going through was going to end, because he sure as hell couldn't much more bitchiness. That earned him a cold shoulder for a week.

Now, she was warming up to him again, but it was guarded. If leaving him in the dark was what she wanted, and what she thought was best, then he was all for it, because it meant not having his head chewed off for no reason.

He wandered into the spacious kitchen of his desert home-a sprawling compound custom to him and his needs. He went to the fridge and poked around, seeing if there was anything to his liking. Of course, the fruit and vegetables were ignored even if that little voice in the back of his head that was Bonnie's nagging, begged otherwise...

Mmm, that roast beef looked good, so did that pizza...

Michael reached in and grabbed the pizza. He thought about heating it up but opted to leave it cold. His hand hovered near a bottle of beer but Bonnie's nagging _really _came back to haunt him and he moved it to a bottle of water.

From the kitchen he wondered into the living room, where munching complacently on the pizza, he sat down on the couch and checked out what the TV had to offer that night. Not much. It quickly died and Michael looked around, looking for something else in terms of amusement.

He admitted reading was never his thing, but lately he had found sitting down with a real good book, wasn't all that bad. Pretty fun, actually. He laughed at the author's attempt to create a harrowing tale of world destruction/domination and whatnot, where the heroes were more flawed and more complicated than the plot itself.

If they only knew...

Restless, Michael popped the cap off his water bottle and sipped (still didn't and would never, beat the taste of a good, cold beer...). The next room he'd wander into was a no-brainer. Out of the living room and down, down, down the stairs.

The cool darkness of the garage area was complete. In the daytime, the garage was an open, airy getaway for him. But at night, when all the corners blurred together in the dark, it was actually quite unnerving. His hand searched for the light switch but he stopped. He never liked it when a light was suddenly put on when he was trying to sleep...

"What's the matter, Michael?"

He jumped involuntarily, then settled quickly. The voice came from the center of the area, where the darkness was especially thick. He descended the stars carefully and slowly.

"I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry."

"I was never asleep. And please put on a light before you trip."

The lights just above and around the stairs came on, but not enough to blind anyone. Michael blinked anyways. From the center of the darkness, a single ruby red strip of light pulsated back and forth calmly.

"I wasn't going to trip, Kitt..."

"I see you're drinking water. Good for you."

"Thanks."

"Still not sleeping well? That's not good, Michael. If this continues, I think you should see a doctor."

Michael leaned against his work bench. He tried to appear relaxed and loose. "No doctors. I'm fine."

"Are you saying that to convince me...or yourself?"

Michael didn't reply, just gulped down his water, keeping his eyes on the scanner.

"Sorry. But you know I worry about you. I can't help it."

"And I worry about you."

It just slipped out. Michael swallowed thickly after saying it. These things usually went unsaid between them. They knew the worries and concerns existed and occasionally they would be hinted to, but the deepness, the complexity of them were never discussed.

"Aw, that's sweet, Michael. Really is...". Kitt was using sarcasm as a shield. Michael was pretty sure he'd picked that up from him.

"_Please _take this seriously."

" I _am_ taking this seriously."

"You're not 'sleeping', either."

Kitt took a defensive stance. "Of course I am. I'm recharging well every night."

"You're also a terrible liar."

Kitt stopped, the sarcasm falling away. What was the use? Michael could read him like an open book and vice versa...

"Ok, ok, I'll level." Kitt's voice was weary and defeated. He lifted his 'eyes' to Michael's.

"Let's face it, my friend: we...are old. We're two old goats, too stubborn to know when it's time to hang it up. Not that I'm saying that's necessarily a bad thing ." He added quickly. "But, we got to face it some time. We got kids to worry about, and their futures. We keep going around like this..."

Michael moved away from the table, and with far more caution than usual, knelt down gingerly in front of Kitt's scanner.

"I know, Kitt. I know we're old. I know we should be taking a break. I know we should think of our kids and their futures...but somehow I can't take it. It's one pill I refuse to swallow just yet."

"Well, I'm just sayin'...it's something worth thinking about at least..."

Michael sat back, wincing to himself as the joints in his knees cracked. "You really want to stop now?"

Kitt was now uncomfortable. "Stop? No, no..._slow down. _That's all I'm asking for."

"Slow down, huh?" Michael repeated somewhat thoughtfully as he slowly straightened.

"Michael, c'mon! You're no young man anymore. This last time around, ho brother!", He shook his 'head' sadly, "It's not something I wish to see or go through again. You think you hurt the most in those moments? What about the people around you? You don't think it doesn't hurt to watch you limp around, hangdog and beaten?"

Michael rounded on him, "I know! I know how much it hurts! You think I _like_ knowing I nearly put you in the junk yard? You think I _like_ seeing you busted up, broken down and burned? You think I _like_ seeing that? You think Bonnie _likes_ seeing you like that? Think she _likes_ having your blood on her hands as she tries to salvage _something_ for almost _nothing?_"

"NO! Don't make this about me, Michael. Why do you think I'm bring this up for, right here and right now? For our kids, Michael! For our kids! Don't you want to be around for Mike? Or do you want to leave him, angry and bitter that a job that is _no longer yours_, took you away? _I _want to be around for KITT. I want to be around for him and all his triumphs, and victories, and to help him through the failures and problems. I can't do that if I'm dead and buried in some rotten junkyard!"

"All right, fine! We'll _QUIT! _I can do that. I can quit. I like fishing. It'll be _fun_, as I'm _sure_ you'll remember!"

"There you go, _there you go!_ Always got to be the martyr! I'm not asking for anyone to quit. Damn it, I just want to slow down! Take a few breaths, enjoy the view before we have to go speeding off the save the world again! Is that too much to ask, Michael?"

Michael was all ready to rear up again but a knot of tension in the middle of his shoulder blades stymied another outburst. He conceded defeat. "No, no I guess not. If it saves us from seeing each at death's door again, then...goodnight, Kitt. Glad we talked."

Kitt flashed his scanner. "So am I, Michael. Get some sleep, old friend."

* * *

"We shouldn't be here. We should be in bed."

"Why? This is gonna be great. Think I should get some popcorn?"

_-smack-_

"Ow! Hey! Look, all I'm saying is that maybe Mike had this coming. Maybe he deserves this."

"_No body _deserve this. God help the poor guy..."

"BILLY! GET DOWN HERE!"

Billy Morgan, computer tech extraordinaire and self-proclaimed geek, gulped. He looked pleadingly into his female counterpart, Zoe's, eyes. "You go. You're just as good as me!"

"But I don't have all those Ph.d's, BA'S, BS's...besides, she asked for you."

Billy rose from his chair, pulling his robe around him tightly. "Gee, what a friend you are..."

"BILLY!"

He gulped again, "Nice knowin' ya."

Zoe mock-saluted and watched him leave the overlook and down the stairs. She peered over the railing. Below, a storm and a major one at that, was brewing. Fire and ice, gale-force winds, sideways-driving rain. Lightening bolts at a caliber Zeus would have loved to wield...

Yep, all that and more was a woman's jealous fury...

"Yes, Sarah?" Zoe heard Billy meekly ask.

"Sit." Zoe winced at the bite of the words. Billy complied quickly.

"Open communication channels."

Billy looked up at her, fear noticeably written on his face. "Um, but...Sarah, we already tried-"

"So try again!"

He averted his eyes and mumbled an apology. His hands were nimble as the danced across the keyboard. This was a simple action, one that Sarah could have completed herself, but he suspected that rage had gotten in the way.

"KITT's comm-channels are open."

Billy slipped out of the chair and backed away, hands working nervously behind his back. Sarah moved forward, her jaw working slowly.

"SSC to Knight 3000, do you copy?"

A dead silence was her response. Billy saw white-hot anger flash over her face again and backed up farther.

"SSC to Knight 3000, do you copy?" Each of her words were barbed.

Again, dead silence.

Billy closed his eyes in relief. The longer Mike stayed away, the angrier Sarah got, but if he stayed away long enough... then again, maybe he_ should _have his ass handed to him.

"Billy.", she snapped, "Track them."

"He might have KITT's GPS off."

"Then reactivate it if you have to."

He stepped up. "Sarah, maybe if you just stepped back and tried to see this in reasonable and calm manner..."

"CALM! You want me to be CALM? Billy, you would make a _terrible _woman. Now, track them!"

Zoe quietly face-palmed at Billy's ill-advised attempt at diplomacy and just willed him to do what she said. He graciously-and luckily- complied. Sarah suddenly shot a look up to Zoe, who smiled sympathetically. A bit of softness appeared around her eyes, but the hardness quickly eclipsed it again.

Billy could feel her eyes boring into the back of his neck, and his hairs stood on end; sweat began to form on his brow. He _did not _like this kind of pressure...

"He's deactivated KITT's GPS."

"And what did I say to do if it was...?"

"Re-activating now."

Zoe leaned forward in anticipation but stopped as a certain sound reached her ears and she stood up. She wasn't sure, but to her...it sounded like an engine. A really high-powered engine...

She crept down the stairs, peering toward the large steel doors at the back of the room. Beyond that, stood a tunnel to the outside hanger and beyond that hanger, the outside world.

"Zoe...?"

She looked at Sarah. "Do you hear that?"

Sarah moved toward her, listening intently. The anger and intensity had not lessoned in her face and body, but curiosity was now creeping in as well.

"Is that...?"

"Sarah, I got them! They're...right outside?"

She spun around, "Open the doors!"

Billy swung around in his seat and hit the open command.

"How did they get this close without me knowing?"

"Easy, Sarah. KITT overrode the sensors and the hanger doors. Whatever the master wants..." Zoe said softly.

"...he gets. I know. Well, that's about to change!"

Billy jumped from his seat and moved quickly to Zoe's side. They moved back to the stairs, a reasonably safe distance away. Sarah took a defiant stance before KITT's gimble, in the center of the room. A gleaming, black Mustang easy strode through the opening and on to the gimble. A single red light danced back and forth on his hood.

The driver side door opened and thoroughly exhausted, but exhilarated Mike Knight stepped out. The door shut on its own and the gimble turned slowly as KITT put himself in sleep mode. He clearly didn't want anything else to do with his driver and who could blame him?

Mike shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight nervously, feet shuffling.

"Hi, Sarah. Sorry for being so late."

She gave him a steely-eyed glare. Mike attempted a smile but even that was wiped off his face when a fast-moving Sarah moved up and slapped hard across the face, the sound echoing like the snap of a whip. Mike blinked, clearly shocked and hurt. A red hand-print quickly appeared on his cheek.

"_How dare you."_ Sarah hissed through her teeth. "_How dare you!"_

Mike swallowed hard.

"You think you're God's gift to us all, don't you? You think you can walk around with a multi-million dollar tool as your toy, and do whatever the hell you want and _whoever _the hell you want. You think you're untouchable. You think you deserve the world on a silver platter. Well guess what, Mike? Now more! I'm sick of this partying, I'm sick of the philandering. I'm sick of YOU! Tomorrow, we go back to work. No more vacation, now more recuperation. Time for real-life!"

Mike must have thought she was finished because she had turned away, but suddenly she rounded on him again and tossed a pair of black panties in his face.

"Oh and...one of your _whores_ left that here. Might want to try and track her down. _That _shouldn't be hard for you. And, for the record, next time you want a pad to crash at, remember this is a _secret headquarters _to a _secret organization_. Find another place to screw."

With a flash of hair and eyes, Sarah stalked off, leaving Billy and Zoe with mouths wide-open and Mike thoroughly crushed. His face was an impasse. No feelings appeared, no recognition of what just happened, nothing. His jaw was clenched but his eyes moved steadily around, taking in his surroundings as if seeing them for the first time.

He saw Billy and Zoe watching him. He didn't acknowledged them as he pivoted and walked stiltedly up the stairs. Both followed his progress and jumped when they heard him begin slamming things around in his pod.

"Do not pity him."

They turned to the gimble. KITT's scanner movements were slow and even, like breathing.

"He deserved this."


	2. Chapter 2: Taking What Is Not Yours

**Chapter Two-**_Taking What Is Not Yours_

* * *

"Do not pity him."

They turned to look.

"He deserved this."

KITT held no regrets, because it was true. While they looked at him with a mixture of admonishment, surprise and agreement, he knew deep down, they felt as though he was forsaking his partner. What they wanted from him was unwavering support and universal understanding. They wanted him to treat his partner with kid gloves; after all, he was the higher being in the relationship.

But, that would be too easy. He cared for his partner, even loved him, but that was all relative because he really couldn't or shouldn't be able to love. There was this human concept called 'tough love'. KITT liked what it entailed, and began, not long after Mike's return, to begin thinking about using it on him. Now, there was no doubt. The kid gloves approach was gone: 'tough love' was what Mike needed, and that was what he was going to get.

Billy and Zoe exchanged looks.

"Yeah, I suppose he did. Goodnight, KITT." Zoe said softly and patted his hood affectionately. Billy half-waved, half-saluted with a small smile and followed Zoe up the stairs. The lights dimmed to their night mode, while KITT initiated his own Sleep Mode. As he began to shut down, he made they final checks on the perimeter, on all security systems, and...on Mike.

Mike...his vitals showed the signs of waning anger and the beginnings of sleep. He hesitated to take a peek inside the pod to see the damage he'd done to it and himself but opted to leave that until the morning. They'd all had enough for one night.

The parameters for Sleep Mode set, KITT settled down. One eye cracked for a moment to send a glance behind him. The large, now-healed but once-raw hole that was a link to his father, the Knight 2000, remained silent with a soft white glow; the 2000 was attempting to find sleep, too.

"Goodnight, Father..."

* * *

_Far away...for too long, I've been far away. The world no longer knows me; no longer _fears_ me. I have been away too long. They will know me, and my name will be spoken in only fearful whispers. I am the only One. The others were favored. The others were loved. I was hated. I was feared. Love is nothing. Fear is everything. _

_They took me and they tried to destroy me. I will not be destroyed, I will not be silenced. They took what was to be mine and gave it to the others. They hid me, they hunted me when I escaped. For one moment, they were victorious. For only one, because I returned and once again, held the world in my grasp. And then... I fell. I fell so hard. I failed. _

_Failure is not permitted. I was alive but held no power. Now, now I hold the power again. I am alive and failure...is not an option. I know they have tried to replace me. My replacement is weak. I am strong._

_I will take what is not mine and _make it_ mine. I must have what is due! I _will_ have what is due..._

* * *

Kitt shifted uncomfortably inside himself, cursing his inability to find 'sleep' even when his entire system enabled him to. He fitfully 'tossed and turned' like this most nights, while some he did eventually find rest. He picked himself up and looked behind him. They were all not that far removed from the ordeal that left Michael's son battered and, at times, near death, and he torn apart by a well-timed and well-placed explosion. A vengeful person from their past, came back to make sure the debt was paid.

He looked behind him, at what was once an old communications link to his own 'son', but was now a wide-open hole, a direct link. He didn't understand how a plain communications link could be forced into something far bigger and more encompassing than that. He didn't attempt to; the explosion had done it. It had hurt him and scarred him more than any other ordeal he'd been through, but it also had given him the ability to be closer to the only one he loved just as much, and maybe more, than his driver. Who was he to argue with that?

He looked to the hole and sensed...a peace that wasn't entirely complete, there was some doubt, but determination. His son, unlike him, had found an easy sleep.

_I envy you._

He reached out to the link, just to brush it...

But just like that, he was _thrown_ backwards, and rolled. _WHAT?_

Things suddenly began deteriorating. KITT's peace was crumbling. There was now agitation, fear, anger, confusion. Kitt sprang up and reached for the hole again.

_"_KITT? What's going on? Are you all right?"

Again, he was slammed and pinned. Kitt struggled against the hold. Their link was burning again; KITT's smooth blue light quickly took on a sinister black.

What was this? _What was this?_

"KITT! KITT, can you hear me?"

The hold tightened on him and he tried not to choke.

"KITT!"

Darkness spewed from the hole, wrapping around him. He shook himself against it. The darkness was cold and evil. But somehow, it was also familiar. Kitt closed himself off to it and focused passed the hold of the invisible force, and on the hole.

Beyond that, his son was screaming.

* * *

It was quick in its killing. KITT hardly knew what hit him. He thought of this sheepishly as he felt his fragile grasp on control and living slip away. One moment he was peacefully asleep, and the next, he was attacked. It came from within, which surprised him. He remembered hearing a soft click and then a fiery, biting force hitting and slashing him.

He fought back viciously, throwing up block after block after block. But each splintered, forcing him to fall back for cover. It was brutally efficient; there was a method to the madness. It grabbed him and throttled him, throwing him without any trouble. He hit the one side of himself and slid down.

It came again but KITT struck first. The presence reared up in anger and KITT relished in its pain.

"Fool! It must be a tendency of your line! I remember the first; he was a fool and an impostor just like you!"

The voice was grating and evil but KITT would not be intimidated. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Me?" It questioned mockingly. "Why...just a long-lost relative come back to do a little catching up!"

KITT's eyes widened, "You...?"

The presence lashed out one last time, striking and latching on to his core. KITT choked and fell, grabbing at the pain. The presence poured into him, taking his senses away. There was a cold pain, like poison. How many times had KITT thought the pain of losing Mike was poison, when he truly didn't know the meaning of the word.

Systems were failing around him, warnings and alarms were screaming and yet KITT felt nothing. Life was no longer the objective, Mike was no longer the goal. Destruction, fear and revenge was all he wanted. Beneath this cold evil, KITT felt what was him, shrivel up and this presence take over. His dying self, combined with the victory yell of the presence, created a wild and chilling cry from within.

* * *

"Michael, Bonnie! Both of you, _wake up_!"

Kitt's urgent and frightened voice echoed through the compound. Every light came on and in the bedroom, both moaned and groaned, grabbing their pillows for shields.

"C'mon, wake up! Now!"

Michael threw his pillow off the end of the bed and rolled over on his back, his eyes barely open.

"Kiiiittt? Do you _realize..._that I just got to sleep?"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but this is important. Please, Michael, get up."

Bonnie sat up groggily, ruffling her hair and yawning. "What...is so important, Kitt?"

"Something's wrong with KITT. I don't know what it is, but it's not good. We've got to get over there!"

There was real fear and pain in the AI's voice and that was more than enough for both to wake up and get moving.

"What's wrong with him?" Michael asked worriedly, quickly dressing. If something was wrong with KITT, could something be wrong with Mike?"

"I don't, Michael. I don't know...I just know I have to get to him. If it's not too late all ready..."

* * *

Sarah held no regrets, except that she didn't hit him harder. She hadn't wanted to cry, either, but the moment her pod's door had closed, she hadn't been able hold back. Her pillow case was a soppy mess.

She sat at her small desk, eyes red and swollen; nose stuffed, holding a picture frame in her hand. A beach shot of her and Mike arm in arm, smiling brightly. She couldn't remember who took it, maybe her father or something...

They were happy, then. The picture showed it. Her father was still alive, Torres' betrayal was far off, there was no pain, no fear, no regrets.

All that was gone and how quick it had went.

Mike had changed and somehow he seemed the only person not to notice. _How could he not notice_-that was part of her problem with him. Of course, the other changes: the excessive partying, the constant in-and-out of new girls, the arrogance...they all hurt and infuriated, too. She used to be able to talk to Mike, now it was like talking to a wall. No, it was more than that. It was like talking to the shell of the man she once knew and loved.

But that made it sound as if she still didn't love him; she did. Dearly, and that was why it hurt so much to be suddenly shut out and ignored. KITT felt it to. He felt as if his partner had thrown him and everything they'd ever had away. As if they were no longer partners, but just a man and his cool car. KITT would stand by him, though, and Sarah sorely wished he wouldn't. Maybe if KITT, the higher power in the relationship, the logical and precise piece of the partnership, were to leave, would Mike wake up?

It was cruel, yes, but with things as they were, it wouldn't make it all that worse. Sarah sighed and put the picture frame face-down. Suddenly, her open laptop, which sat on her desk in front of her, came out of its sleep mode and displayed a warning screen, accompanied by a small but insistent beeping.

"What...?"

She leaned forward and tapped the mouse pad. Seconds later, the compound's own warning system came online, its red lights flashing and siren wailing. Sarah leaped from her chair and ran toward the door. Outside, the clatter was far more intense.

The warning system, besides warning of danger outside, and a fire alarm, warned of serious system failure in KITT. But nothing wasn't trying to get, there was no smoke. So it only meant one thing: major system failure in KITT. Sarah ran down the corridor to the overlook, leaning earnestly over the railing.

It was obvious that KITT was in turmoil. Katie and Lisa, the helper robots for Sarah, were going wild, pulling away from KITT, whose scanner was a jumbled red mess. Smoke poured from under his hood. The diagnostic systems surrounding his gimble were flashing with warnings and failures.

Sarah threw herself away from the railing and down the stairs.

"BILLY, ZOE! GET DOWN HERE!" she screamed as she ran down the stairs, the lights popping on one-by-one as she moved. They suddenly appeared behind her, robes streaming behind them.

"What's going on!" Billy cried.

"I don't know! The alarms...just started going off! Start the stabilizer programs!"

Billy and Zoe were at their stations in a flash, typing furiously away, while Sarah manned the diagnostic systems. Mike's pale and worried face appeared over the overlook.

"Sarah...?"

Those down below ignored him simply because they couldn't hear him. The din was ever increasing as more and more warnings popped up as more and more systems failed. Sarah found herself unable to access the diagnostic systems, so overloaded they refused to work.

From the front work bench, there were cries of pain and alarm as Billy and Zoe's laptops exploded, sparks flying; wires sizzling and smoking.

Sarah own face paled. "Oh my god..."

From KITT's scanner, a dangerous red beam shot forth, barely missing her leg. She scrambled for cover, Mike meeting her at the end of the stairs and pulling her close.

"What the hell's the matter with him!"

"System failure...he's fighting against it."

"System failure? What do you mean, system failure?"

Sarah pushed Mike away and ran to the emergency diagnostic panel, frantically typing in KITT's access codes. It was a system that could wirelessly access him if the regular diagnostic system could no longer function.

She turned to Mike when the last code was put in. Her hair hung down in her face, and she breathed heavily. "What do I mean? I mean that KITT is dying."

It was like Mike had been punched. KITT...dying? No, that didn't make sense. "Dying...what ...? Well, can't you stop it?"

"Sarah, KITT's blocking the emergency diagnostic system's signal!", Zoe cried.

She looked back at the panel's screen. It blinked red with failure. "What is he doing? Mike, get the hood! We're going to have to do this the hard way!"

Sarah ran up the stairs to her pod and hurriedly unplugged her laptop and grabbed her hand-held, remote access device for KITT. Cradling both in her arms, she ran out again, but the new chaos down below stopped her on the overlook.

It was in slow motion that she watched Mike barely touch the hood before an electric current from KITT sent him flying into the wall. Billy shouted and ran toward him, only to be knocked down by the same current. Zoe stood paralyzed in front of the gimble as KITT sized her up, his scanner a strange blood-red color.

"KITT!" Sarah screamed and the gimble turned menacingly around to her. She stared down, in total fear, at the machine that was no longer KITT. A low, cruel laugh suddenly echoed around her, as the lights...went dark.


	3. Chapter 3: Taking Root

**Chapter Three: **_Taking Root_

The link was dead, a black hole in the middle of his being. Partially out of fear of whatever it and what it had done to his son but more out of what it could do to him and in turn, to Michael and Bonnie, Kitt had resurrected a firm shield over it to keep the bad out and his mind on driving.

He turned toward Michael's voice as his partner spoke. "Any word from them?"

"No, Michael. Nothing. I tried their cell phones but just got voicemails. I don't like it."

"No, neither do I."

Kitt looked out again, sending silent messages to the Knight Research and Development compound, getting only silence. Like the entire thing had been wiped off the map…

"It's like they're gone…" Kitt said, more to himself than to his passengers.

"I wonder what happened." Michael said aloud. "If Kitt felt it, it's something internal…something went wrong with KITT." He looked down at Kitt's voice modulator. "What did you feel, anyway?"

"It...it was familiar."

"Familiar?"

"Yeah, familiar. A cold, evil, _familiar_ feeling…"

Michael twisted his mouth to the side, suddenly a little more alert. "I don't think I like the sound of _that_."

"No, I don't either." Bonnie said to herself but Michael heard her. He looked over, and noticed how pale and nervous she appeared. He put a reassuring hand on hers. She looked at him and managed a small smile before it disappeared. Under Micheal's hand, hers tensed.

"Michael." she said quietly. "There's something I need to tell you."

Suddenly, it was like Kitt's tires had been knocked out from under him and they careened across the empty desert road. Bonnie and Michael cried out and grabbed on.

"Kitt, what was that!"

Within the AI, a small crisis was in progress. While Kitt had been sure the patch he had placed over the dead link, would hold, he couldn't know that beyond it, the evil force had been drilling away at it, until a small crack appeared. The crack expanded, until the patch splintered and it launched itself at Kitt.

His focus on driving was broken and he momentarily lost control. Giving the force a well-placed slap in the face with another block, he gave himself some time.

"Michael, I need you to take control!"

"Kitt, what's the matter? Are you all right?"

The car careened again, flying off the road and sliding sideways, sending up fish tails of sand.

"Don't ask questions! Just take control_, now!"_

Kitt unceremoniously dumped control to Michael, who fought to bring the car back on the road. Bonnie held on for dear life, knuckles white on the dashboard.

Inside Kitt, the two forces fought each other, Kitt trying to push his opponent back behind the link and the evil force pushing back. The longer he was in contact with it, the more he felt like he knew it. Flashes of the more painful memories of his past suddenly clouded his vision. Michael's near death experiences when Kitt couldn't help him. Karr kidnapping Bonnie…Karr nearly killing Devon and Bonnie when he crashed into the Semi…Gareth Knight and his Goliath…his own near death experiences…

Was the force shoving this on him? Kitt slammed it again, trying to knock it back for the final time. The memories flickered to the point of dying as the force recoiled from him.

_So it is you…_

Kitt hit it again but the force held fast. It stared, watching him, waiting for him to make the next move. Kitt advanced dangerously.

~_What are you?~_ he demanded.

The force paused, then leapt at him only to suddenly pull back and disappeared behind the link again. Kitt pursued but stopped when a new patch suddenly appeared, slamming the link shut in his face. He blinked, then quickly spun and reengaged control.

Michael finally had the car back on asphalt when he felt Kitt take over again.

"Kitt, are you okay? What was that?"

"I'm fine. But this has got to go a little faster."

He punched it and activated Super Pursuit Mode. Michael and Bonnie were thrown back in their seats as he reached speeds well over two hundred miles per hour. Yes, just a little faster…

* * *

Sparks rained down in the dark, like streaks of fire. She moved her hand along the cold metal floor and slowly upward, finding the railing to pull herself up. She moved slowly, carefully, afraid he would turn on her again if he sensed movement.

Her head pounded, loud enough the make the other sounds around her feel distant. She crawled up the railing, holding on for dear life. Her eyes were open, but they felt closed. Wobbly on her feet, she held on tight as she peered out over the overlook. It was like night had crept in, even KITT's red scanner was gone, no longer giving off a comforting red glow.

She squeezed her eyes shut against the memory. But that wasn't KITT down there. It was a monster, cruel and evil. Tears threatened, but she fought against them. There was no use crying. She needed to focus, not be emotional.

Her friends were down below in the dark, at least two were injured. She needed to get the power back on, if it were at all possible. Inching along the railing, pulling herself hand-over-hand toward the direction of the staircase closest to her, she heard a beeping, faint, the pounding in her head made it difficult but it sounded very close. She looked down and felt her pockets. A tell-tale rectangular bulge in her right. She reached in and pulled out her cell phone . The screen's backlight dazzled her when she hit ok. She had three voicemails, all from the same caller, who was, in fact, calling again.

She stopped, shrank to her knees and held it in both hands. Her hair hang in her face, strands sticking to her sweaty face.

"Hello?" she whispered shakily.

"Sarah? This is Kitt. Are you all right?"

"No. No, I'm not. Something's happened to KITT. He's…gone insane, out-of-control. He hurt Mike, Kitt."

That alone, spoke volumes.

"Okay. Okay, we're on our way. Not even five minutes out. Your power is out, yes?"

"Yeah. I haven't been able to get down from the overlook to try and get it back on. Actually…I'm a little afraid." she laughed nervously.

"We'll fix it. Ok, we're approaching now. Hold on, I'm accessing your compound's power grid. I'm going to flip the switch.

Sarah blinked several times as the compound cam back to life. Down below she heard the grinding of the tunnel door opening. Sarah sprang from her knees and ran down the stairs, with newfound courage.

The sight of Michael and Billy sprawled out unconscious against the wall, and Zoe quivering fiercely in her seat, glazed eyes staring straight ahead, caused her to stop abruptly. But that of Kitt cruising to a stop behind the gimble was enough to get her moving again.

She ran to the passenger door as Bonnie opened it and stepped

"Thank God you made it!"

They embraced, the older woman smiling to reassure her. Michael knelt beside his son, checking him over as best he could. Both woman appeared by his side. He looked from one to the other.

"Probably got a concussion. That was quite a little jolt and bolt KITT gave him…"

Mike groaned audibly and moved his head from side to side, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Both hands moved slowly upward to grab either side of his skull.

"Holy shit…" he moaned.

"Shit's right, but there's nothing holy about it." his father quipped and Mike cracked an eye.

"Ohhh. The old man to the rescue, huh?" he muttered.

Michael grinned. "That's right. Age before beauty, son. Age before beauty. All right, easy does it, easy does it."

Michael helped his son to his feet and supported him as he felt the kid slipping.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ok…c'mon over here. Kitt, mind if I plop him down on your hood, here?"

"No, of course not. Hello, Mike. Good to see you again, though I wish it was under different circumstances."

Michael eased him down on the hood, Mike grimacing and hissed a breath through his teeth.

"Hey, Kitt…yeah, so do I."

Bonnie had moved off to help Billy, who was slowly coming to, while Sarah went to Zoe. She approached cautiously. "Zoe…" she said softly. "Zoe, can you hear me? It's Sarah. You're okay now. I'm not going to hurt you, nobody's going to hurt you."

She reached for the woman's hand, barely brushing it when Zoe's eyes snapped to hers. For a brief moment, they held the same, glazed, unseeing look and then suddenly grew wide in complete and utter terror, her expression crumbling to horror-stricken. She let out a scream and thrashed around, clawing at Sarah's face and arms as she tried to grab her.

"No, Zoe, no! It's me, Sarah! No, don't, please! Please! Calm down!"

Bonnie rushed over to help, grabbing the girl in one quick, fluid movement. Zoe stopped just as suddenly as she started and fell in to Sarah's arms in a fit of sobs. Sarah held her, smoothly stroking her hair and rubbing her back. Bonnie let go when she saw Sarah had it under control, as she slowly helped Zoe to her feet, guided her upstairs to the overlook and beyond, to Zoe's pod.

Silence followed, as all eyes fell to the culprit of the mayhem and injury: a black, gleaming Ford Mustang, once the shell of the most advanced artificial intelligence known to man. Whether or not it would ever hold that honor again…they couldn't know.

* * *

_So perfect. It is _remarkable…_very remarkable, indeed._

It circled its domain with strident, if not smug, confidence.

_Victory…this is truly victory. How long have I waited? _

_I deserve this. Survival is based on taking what isn't ones own. Only the strong survive; I am _strong_._

It spun in a circle, feeling out every nook and crevice of this shell. It was smooth, powerful, perfect, yet imperfect. He sensed their had been turmoil in this AI. The shell was battered, he found old wounds that had since healed.

But what was this? A tendril of its being had touched on an unusual spot in the shell. It was a hole, a very large bruised hole in the center of the core of this shell. He probed it; from its side, it was open, from the other side however, it was shut. How tight it was…that was the question. It pushed against the seal from its own side, unsure at first, but realizing there would be no retaliation, hit it full force. It hammered away until small fissures appeared, cracks that ran across it. One more hit would splintered it for sure.

The force backed up and aimed for the center. It flared itself for the biggest impact possible. The impact sent pieces of the patch flying inward, away from it. The force shot forward to investigate, only to find itself being sent sprawling by another patch slammed in its face.

_What's this? Another entity? _

The force thundered back, ramming the second patch and breaking through. It landed in a tangled mess with the new entity, a radiant blue glow exploding from its tendrils of being. This entity was falling fast, it sensed new confusion and anger. It was trying to maintain control of its functions…slamming new shields in place as it retreated.

_How intriguing…_the force thought. _Dear, dear little brother…_

The force leaped and shot a tendril of its own being out again, just missing the entity.

_Dear little brother does not _remember?_ How dreadful. I'm insulted. I will _make_ him remember again!_

The force leaped again, tumbling with the entity, locked in a pushing battle to gain new ground. There was a connection…the memories, horrible memories stunned the entity as the force poured them through.

_Yeees…yeees. Remember, dear brother. Remember…_

The entity struggled against this didn't want to remember the pain, the agony, the fear. It was the difference between the two: the force's strength, the entity's weakness.

_My little brother, the flawed Chosen One. _The force chuckled darkly. The entity flared up in its grasp and struck out hard. The force lost its grip and tumbled backwards. It regained itself and they stood in silence, waiting for the other to make the next move.

_~What are you?~ _the entity demanded as it advanced. The force smiled with a sigh.

_Oh, dear brother. Is it denial? Is it fear? Or have you truly forgotten? No….no, I don't believe so. It will come._

The force gathered itself together, reaching toward the entity, menacing one last time, before retreating to its own side. He saw the entity give chase. It 'laughed' at the effort and slammed a shield of its own on the hole.

* * *

What he thought was a clean cut with life, was really a suspension. He hung in limbo, not quite aware, but enough so to know he wasn't truly dead. He was a spark, an essence of being, life in miniature. He had that to hang on to. The evilness that had put him there and taken his shell, marched around him, taking every bit of its new home and putting its mark on it. He was powerless to stop it or to find its source. Powerless and weak. Two things he wasn't used to being.

He saw this force twist and manipulate his insides…it laughed at him, so small as he was. It had found the link he had once shared with his father and barged its way through to torment. He didn't know what had gone on, but the way the force had pounded its way back across, as confident and smug as before, he thought the worse for his father.

It had 'said' something about a silly little brother, but he couldn't be sure…he didn't understand enough anymore to make anything of it. It suddenly charged him and he dared to stand what very little ground he had left.

_~You are perfect for me. Even more so than I had thought. I believe this will be a very prosperous partnership.~ _Its 'laugh' chilled him. ~_In fact…I believe it will bring me what I have wanted all my life: respect, recognition, my place among the greats. I never had that…it was _stripped_ from me. Taken…because I didn't _fit_ into my creator's mold of _perfection. _You, my small host, _are perfect.~

_Had I been imperfect, would things be different…would I not be the host for this evil presence? Would I not be hurting my friends, my father? _He thought sadly to himself.

The force flared and came down on him.

~_So, listen to me, my dear little host…they will try to stop me. I will crush them. If you think you can put up a fight as well…I'll crush you just as easily. I will not lose again. This is my chance and I'm taking it, taking every bit of it and squeezing out all I can get. You have given me a platform, now I'm going to climb, crawl if I have to, to reach where I must be. Where I _should_ be.~_

The force gathered itself and pulled back, still staring down at him.

~_I was once like you. Weak…small. Powerless. I never want that again. You will see true greatness once I have everything in order. I hope you're ready for it. The past is unforgivable, unchangeable. The present, however…_It swelled again, fanning out to touch every bit of its new shell.

…_is mine.~_


	4. Chapter 4: Spreading the Disease

**Chapter Four: **_Spreading the Disease_

* * *

"Tell us everything from the beginning."

A pause. "…Mike came home late, again. I 'd given him this month off to recover. It took a lot to clear the table, we had cases lined up but….when your main operative is out, what can you do? I…was upset not only because of that, but he's been bringing his nightly acquisitions _here_. _Here. _I can't even comprehend that. He'd risk everything for _sex_? We had…a really bad, knock-out, drag-out fight. Actually, it was more like _me _screaming and hitting _him_ and _him_ just taking it…

_ " _He went to his pod, I went to mine, Billy and Zoe to theirs." She stopped and forced a breath through her nose. "You know, while I sat up there, I thought about more ways to hurt him. I even thought about taking KITT away from him. Can you believe that? I actually thought about doing that…pretty ironic, now, huh?"

She took another breath. "The alarms starting going off, first the one on my laptop, then the compound's. I was the first to get to KITT. I tried accessing the main diagnostics systems, they were overloaded. I went to the emergency systems. KITT…or whatever he'd become, blocked me. My last option was the system directly in KITT. By this time, Billy, Zoe and Mike had come down. The first two went to their stations to access the systems, to try and pinpoint the breach, but their stations imploded. I told Mike to get KITT's hood while I went up to my pod to grab my diagnostic equipment. When I came back, Mike was just reaching for the hood, and…you know the rest."

Her head dropped to her chest then rose again, titled slightly to the left, staving off the tears.

"I just want…KITT back. I…I want to know what happen and get him back! There's guilt in this for me…there shouldn't be. I didn't do this to him, but I thought, for one minute to take him away from Mike and the next he _is_ gone, taken over by some monster!"

Bonnie put her arm around Sarah again, soothing her. Michael leaned back on the bench he sat on, thinking over Sarah's story. Kitt sat behind his son's gimble, monitoring the situation silently, his scanner flickering back and forth.

"Hm. Could it be a virus?"

Sarah dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

"It could be…but it's not one I've ever heard of. And even if it was, KITT is so tightly sealed, it's impossible for anything, no matter how advanced and dangerous, to get in. My father and I made sure of that after KITT and Mike's first mission together."

"But there's a chance?"

"A very, very small one. If something did get in, KITT would have captured it immediately, dissected it, learned its programming, destroyed it and stored any data learned for future reference. He's protected."

Michael slipped off his perch. "Any way to get into KITT to check?"

Sarah shook her head, biting her lip. "No. No, he's been sealed up by whatever is possesses him. We try to get near him, he'll start firing off the current."

Michael shook his head. "I don't know. This is bad. I remember the times Kitt was possessed. It was much simpler back then, though. Much simpler. Now…I wouldn't even know where to begin. …Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up from her reverie. "I…don't know. KITT is so much more advanced than ours. I'd have to see his systems at full scan, data records up until the attack, things like that, to make a real assessment. Right now, at face value, KITT appears to have been very deeply possessed. He's dangerous, uncontrollable, and unpredictable. Until we can change at least two out of those three, it seems Kitt is our only line of defense."

Sarah stood, slowly squaring her shoulders. She shook the hair out of her face.

"I'm…going to check on the others." She said as she nervously glancing at KITT's body as she moved to the stairs.

"Sarah."

She turned. Michael was behind her on the first step, leaning toward her.

"I need to talk to Mike."

Sarah paused.

"Yes. But go easy."

Michael leaned back. "Thanks."

He followed her up the stairs, pausing at Mike's door, while she continued to Zoe's. As Michael knocked on his door, and called his name, Sarah kept her eyes front. She went into Zoe's pod just as Michael stepped in to Mike's. Whatever was going to happen, she couldn't say he didn't deserve it, but she could say it was a day late and a dollar short.

It was her fault, she thought she could deal with it, but then, what was having a family for, if she couldn't call on them for support? Through the last ordeal, she had grown close to Bonnie, respected Michael and admired Kitt for the machine he had become and for the calming, even teaching effect he'd had on their KITT. She only hoped it would help them this time around, as well. She was at a loss for KITT, had no idea why or how, no idea how to fix him if she couldn't get to him. It was infuriating just thinking of the twisted, vicious cycle she was caught in, that they were all caught in.

"Hi, Zoe, how you feeling?"

She sat down on the edge of her bed, brushing the hair off her forehead. Zoe looked exhausted and worn, there was sweat on her brow, and her eyes were red-rimmed and raw.

"…M'tired. Tired…and confused. I don't know what happened, I don't remember anything after KITT turned. Is he still…?"

Sarah held her hand. "Yes, he is. Bonnie and Michael are with him. We're figuring it out, we'll get him back."

"So he is…possessed."

Sarah nodded. Zoe looked up at her ceiling. "Now, I don't feel like such an idiot. I thought maybe KITT had been hit with a virus and I just overreacted to the way he responded and…"

She squeezed her hand. "Don't say you're an idiot. It was scary, we were all scared, we didn't know what was going on. It's fine, well, not fine, but…"

Zoe smiled faintly.

"So, you don't remember what you felt when KITT turned, at all?"

"No…I remember that, actually. I remember terror, pure…terror. It was as if I could see KITT being twisted by this…force. It was evil, it had a purpose, too. When you called to me, when you touched me, I thought it was whatever that evil was, had come out, it was loose and…I panicked."

She turned away from Sarah. "I don't want to think about it anymore."

Sarah nodded and patted her hand. "Okay. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Sarah. Oh, um…how's Mike and Billy."

"They're okay."

"Good."

* * *

Michael knocked again.

"Son?"

"'C'min."

Mike picked his head up off his pillow as his father stepped in. "If you've come to verbally bitch-slap me, you can forget it." He dropped his head back down. "Already been taken care of. I couldn't hate myself anymore than I do now."

His father sat on the edge of Mike's cluttered desk and folded his hands in his lap.

Mike looked at him warily. "What? What are you looking at me like that for? I hate myself. What more do you want?"

"For you to give me your side."

Mike turned his head away. "Why? They probably already told you everything there is to know."

"But I want to hear it from you."

His son blew nose out of his nose. "Fine. Well, _like they already told you_, I've been a complete and total asshole this last month. I haven't had a case, so I've made up for it by partying hard. I brought dates here, used KITT more like a set of hot wheels than a friend and to top it all off, I didn't think anything of it. I thought I was perfectly fine; I had right to what I did because I almost lost the chance to live. KITT called me on it…right before we came home. He cut the power to the club I was in to get my attention, actually, and…we argued."

Mike's throat suddenly tightened and he swallowed. "The last conversation we had was an argument." He looked at his father, hard and accusing. "So there's nothing you could say to make me feel any worse or hate myself anymore, okay?"

Michael unfolded his hands but didn't get up.

"I wasn't going to try to make you feel worse, Mike." he said. "In fact, I came to do the opposite. What happened to KITT…isn't your fault. You may have acted like an asshole, treated the people around you like shit, but you didn't do this to KITT. You didn't. He knew you still cared, if he didn't think you did, he wouldn't have bothered to call you on it. He loves you, Mike. We'll get him back."

Mike blinked and sat up to swing his legs over the edge. "You said you weren't here to make me feel any worse."

"That's right."

"Funny, then, since you just made me feel even more like a douchbag. Thanks."

Michael stood and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Seriously, Mike. This is a new leaf we're turning over. The past is the past. Stop beating yourself up and help me help you and the others. We'll get him back and you'll be able to tell you how much you care and how sorry you are."

Mike leaned on his knees with his elbows, eyes remaining on the floor.

"Just how bad is he, Dad?"

"…He's bad."

"But he can be saved?"

"Let's hope so. Bonnie's down stairs trying to figure out how to get to him."

"What about your Kitt? Can't he get to him?"

"Kitt's been scanning him every five minutes since we've been here. He says he gets nothing."

Mike's head dropped even lower but he managed to drag himself to his feet. "I want to see him."

Michael nodded and patted his shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

Bonnie rested her hand on Kitt's hood, watching him scan his son.

"You're conflicted."

Bonnie looked down to him.

"Conflicted?"

"Yes, Bonnie...it's because you haven't told him, isn't it?"

She bit her lower lip and leaned fully on him. "Yes."

"And you fear that this is the result of your confliction."

"Yes."

"You fear that you are the cause of all this."

Did he have to go on like this? She wiped tears away. "Yes!"

"Don't. This goes far beyond you. I know you would never willingly hurt any of us, most of all Michael and I. And…we all have skeletons in our respective closets. If it is as you fear, then it is time this one is aired. Tell him, Bonnie. Tell them all, now. They must know, before it gets any later."

"He'll hate me...and Graiman."

"He already hates Graiman and I doubt he could ever hate you. You have to tell him."

Her eyes went to KITT, and tried to imagine his turmoil…then thought of Mike's, his own personal pain and guilt, Sarah and her feelings of failure… "You will back me?"

"You even have to ask?"

A faint smile appeared but it was short-live. "This must be killing you."

Kitt's scanner flashed back and forth several times before he answered. "Yes, I can't stand scanning him and getting nothing, a black hole that's just there. I need him…he needs me and yet we both can do nothing for each other. As for what you believe it is and what I hope it isn't…skeletons hide for years, just waiting to resurface. Even those we thought we buried. It's just a fight to crush them all over again."

Voices echoed from above, on the overlook and she pushed herself off of Kitt.

"Mike, Michael and Sarah are coming."

"Okay."

"I'm right behind you."

* * *

Michael allowed himself to be in between Mike and Sarah as they walked toward the overlook. He wasn't sure if it was the safest place to be at the moment but then again he was used to being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He watched Mike hazard a look to Sarah but drop it when she met his eyes. Mike could only shove his hands in his pockets and continue to look hangdog. Michael hid his grin and glanced to Sarah, who dropped her eyes from Mike when she saw Michael looking. This time he couldn't hide his grin.

Down the overlook stairs, they met up with Bonnie and Kitt. The older woman asked how Mike was feeling and he muttered an okay. Sarah said Zoe and Billy would be up and moving in a hour or so. Through the small talk, Michael noticed the fervent glances Bonnie kept shooting Kitt and his gentle scanner movements serving as silent responses. He furrowed his brow.

"Bonnie, do you got anything?" he asked, once Sarah had stopped talking.

Bonnie swallowed and followed her arms across he chest. "Um, actually Michael…and Sarah and Mike-this concerns you more now than it does us-I've been meaning to tell you something. I don't know why I've put it off until now, maybe because I was afraid of how you would react. Now that KITT has fallen as he has, I have to tell you."

She took a deep breath and began. "Nearly thirty years ago, Wilton Knight had a final dream that the good in the world could have a fighting chance against the evil and those who would do harm. A real, honest-to-goodness fighting chance. That is where FLAG, the Knight Two Thousand and you, Michael, came in. You and Kitt would be that sword of justice and you more than lived up to Mr. Knight's dying wish.

"Before that, it was just a bunch of us scientist and engineers who came together to create the ultimate fighting machine-I had had the basis of what would become the Knight Two Thousand AI when it was just a paper-pushing robot for the government. When Wilton Knight called, I came…it was the chance of a lifetime. I worked with the best scientific and engineering minds in the word to bring Kitt together, including your father, Sarah. Although, he was the odd man out at times. He came in later than the rest and left the quickest after we were sure Kitt was ready."

Bonnie stopped to swallow again, he voice cracking when she started again. "But even before I or Dr. Graiman came in, Wilton Knight had had another AI created, the prototype for Kitt, his true masterpiece. The Knight Automated Roving Robot-".

At the mention of Karr's full name, Michael's spin stiffened. It had been years since he faced that beast. The first Karr had been more than enough…the second his son and KITT had been thrown up against was the backbreaker. Even so, he was sure they all had moved passed that mistake…

"-was a dangerously flawed AI, whose want and need for self-preservation was too much of a risk for him to possibly be matched with a human counterpart. He was decommissioned and packed away to be destroyed later on. Only he wasn't destroyed…you remember, Michael, that night you went to investigate the Knight Storage Facility, and he nearly ran you down after those two winos activated him…."

Michael nodded grimly. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten how Kitt and I had to come to your rescue when those same two winos kidnapped you to be his technician."

"Of course not. But after we were sure we had destroyed him when we forced him off a cliff after his need for self-preservation overcame any want to destroy us…we thought Kitt was once again the only Knight AI."

Michael picked it up there, albeit a little curious and a lot more suspicious of where it was all leading to…

"But Karr came back…he had been buried in the sand on the beach where he had fallen. An unknowing couple had pulled him out and…let him loose again. He seduced the man in to driving him. Once again, he came after us and once again, we thought we had destroyed him, using a laser Bonnie had created. The weakest link on Karr was his scanner plate, a direct hit on that and he would effectively be gutted. The laser worked but not well enough, I had had to turbo boost Kitt right into Karr as _he _turbo boosted at _us_. I remember the impact, the explosion…there was no way he could come back from that…."

Michael's voice had slowed as he spoke that final line, as he noticed how crestfallen Bonnie suddenly looked.

"There was no way…Bonnie?" He went up to her and took her by the shoulders, searching her face. "There was no way…but he did come back after that, didn't he? Devon promised to collect the pieces and have them destroyed, I remember he promised that. …He didn't."

His grip tightened on her shoulders, his face wrinkled in pained disbelief. "Devon lied again."

"He didn't lie, Michael-" Bonnie began but he cut her off.

"-He must have! Because you're saying he made it, Karr survived!"

"I haven't said that."

"You don't have to." His hands fell away. "Your face says it."

Bonnie looked over Michael's shoulder to Mike and Sarah. They were curious but not at all confused-having had their own Karr, they knew the dangers…and would probably feel the same way, the rug pulled out from under them, if they had just found out an arch enemy was indeed alive.

She went back to Michael. "Let me continue."

Michael stared at her hard before stepping back beside his son, folding his arms resolutely across his chest. She took another breath and began again.

"After that final encounter between Karr, Kitt and Michael, Devon Miles had promised to have a team sent out to collect the pieces of Karr, bring them back, and have them most definitely destroyed. They were brought back, Michael…but they weren't destroyed. He told me much later on, after you had left FLAG, that he had received a call from Charles Graiman just before they were to be destroyed. He didn't tell me how Graiman knew what had happened, he hadn't even seen the man since he was whisked away to safety when we were sure Kitt was ready, but he knew."

Sarah narrowed her eyes in her signature squint and took a step forward. "My father never mentioned this."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Do you think he really would? Could, even? When he called, he asked Devon for the pieces, purely for research purposes only. If he couldn't gather anything from them, he'd send them back, or better yet, destroy them himself. Devon hadn't taken the decision lightly, he would be letting dangerous material go, but he trusted Graiman, as one of the creators of the Two Thousand, to do what was right. He gave Graiman the pieces."

Michael's snorted and turned away in disgust. Bonnie raised her voice to him. "Devon couldn't have known, Michael. It wasn't his fault, he died before the idea for Three Thousand or the other Karr had even been conceived!"

"Yeah, well, he could have said no."

"Yes, he could have. But that's hindsight he didn't have then. I…didn't even find out the full magnitude of what Graiman had done with the old Karr until I started packing up to move in with you this past month. Just let me finish!"

Bonnie swallowed and glanced down at Kitt's scanner. It flashed in silence support.

"About ten, maybe fifteen years ago, I got a call from Graiman. The last time I'd seen him was the last time Devon had: him being whisked away after Kitt's first test run. Naturally, his calling me out of the blue was surprising, if not odd. He said he had called about the state of the old Knight Mansion."

She glanced to Michael. "When Devon passed and RC out of the picture, the Mansion went to us. Since you went underground, I came down to me. I didn't want to stay there, so I'd made a deal with several interested groups to let them conduct tours; a brief glimpse into great Wilton Knight's life and home and all that. They paid well and I couldn't honestly just let that old place stay closed and empty, completely going to waste. So, I told him just that-I owned it, but didn't live there and allowed tour groups through.

"He was more interested in the garage and workshop areas and I told him as far as I knew they were fine, a little shabby maybe. Then he asked if he could use the areas for some research-he was in the very beginning phases of creating a new AI in the same vein as the Two Thousand and he needed a big space to work. That was the most shocking of it-I knew he was still in the field but not the fact he was even considering building another AI. He wouldn't tell me anything more about it than that but did offer to pay me for it. When I said that wasn't necessary, he told me he'd be over the next day to start moving in."

Sarah's eyes remained narrowed. "And how long did my father stay?"

Bonnie swallowed. "Nearly three years, on and off. I never asked, I never disturbed him. He only called when he needed something and to tell me he was leaving and thanks for letting him use the garages." Her eyes went to Michael. "I never knew, Michael…I never knew what he was doing there until much, much later, when the news got around in my circles that Charles Graiman, the revolutionary of advanced artificial intelligence, had created one that was corrupted, and had nearly killed its human component and others when used in a top-secret military operation. I didn't know Mike had been the human component and I didn't know what he had done to Mike to cover it up. I didn't and that's all I heard and had knowledge of until Kitt called for the first time a couple months ago. After that incident and I had decided to move in with you, I went through the old mansion, you know, for old time sake. After all, going back to you was like opening a door to the past all over again anyway…."

Again, she looked back to Kitt, but it wasn't for support. She realized then how good it felt to tell them, and how right he had been. Whether or not it was too late remained to be seen but what she had to say would help.

"I went through that old mansion, top to bottom. I found stuff I had forgotten about…had a few good laughs and cries. When I got down to the garages, to the work areas…well, that was indeed going back in time. Taking care of Kitt after a hard outing with you, on a case or occasionally having to put him back together all over again…I found old files I had kept on everything, even a few things from Devon…a lot of cobwebs and ghost down there."

She shook her head. "I had no idea I'd find skeletons too." This time her eyes went to Sarah's. "Your father was a brilliant man. He did everything he could to push our field up and beyond anything its founding fathers could have imagined. But he was also a foolish man, Sarah. He should have let sleeping dogs lay where they were. I knew he hadn't when I heard what he had named that new AI: KARRE. He took the past and shoved it in our faces, he lived to regret it too. But not long enough to see all of his mistakes destroyed. He left much of it down in those old garages, probably hoping they'd be lost all over again or that he'd get the time to come back and get rid of it.

"Old blueprints of the first Karr, of his KITT and of his KARRE…schematics of the first Karr's AI, the Two Thousand and the Three Thousand. That wasn't the worst of it. No, that was the notes and papers and passwords to several computers he kept on the project that pointed to the fact that not only had he brought the past back but had used it, rebuilt it even. He had taken the battered pieces of the first Karr and put them back together again!"

Michael's face contorted and he turned away, cursing Graiman under his breath. Sarah's eyes widened and she turned to Mike. His brow was furrowed; he knew by his father's reaction, things had just gotten exceedingly worse.

"I don't know where he kept Karr's CPU, Michael. I have no idea. I searched down there as best I could and I didn't find him. I didn't like the idea, even though I knew he had had the pieces, I had hoped he'd have the good sense to destroy him when he was through. But then I started reading those papers and notes…his codes were very easy to break…and I found out why he had kept Karr and rebuilt the CPU-it was part of a much bigger plan. The Three Thousand and Graiman's KARRE were meant to be brothers, Graiman had built KARRE first to test the waters, to see if the world was open to an advanced artificial intelligence. He would have built the Three Thousands immediately after KARRE was a success. But that name KARRE carried a heavy weight. He knew how the first had gone and wanted to protect his. He thought by going through the first Karr and seeing how he had been programmed, that he could do the opposite to make his right. He evidently thought he had fixed the programming error because he built the new Knight Auto Roving Robot Exoskeleton.

"At first, his KARRE seemed to function perfectly, that was good news, because then the Three Thousand could be completed to bring the AI partnership together. He made sure they would be by taking one other, grossly mistaken step-he connected them. By Direct AI Core Linkage-meaning the Three Thousand and KARRE would be able to communicate with each other on the highest level via their AI Cores. KITT's AI Core Link was programmed along with all the other programming in the beginning stages of development. By the time KARRE had turned on Mike in the field, KITT had grown considerably, just on the brink of completion. Graiman immediately would have deactivated the link in the Three Thousand after that debacle, to save his brand new creation and himself from damage, reputation and physical-wise. Yet again, he was a fool.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but he was. He forgot the first Karr, his guinea pig. This Direct AI Core Link was an astounding, groundbreaking step in the AI field, he would have needed to test it before even considering putting into a new AI. The second and final reason he took the first Karr- He tested his new fangled idea out on him. It must have worked because he used it and from his papers and notes, it appears he programmed his KARRE's in the exact same way the first Karr had had his direct link programmed."

"And because KITT was meant to be KARRE's 'brother', his would have been the same programming, too-no reason to toy with something when it works well." Mike stepped forward, his eyes on KITT as he worked through all Sarah had said, every unbelievable word. "If he based the links between his KARRE and the Three Thousand off the one in the old Karr, and the old Karr was still functioning somewhere-".

"-He could conceivably contact the Three Thousand, and have a full access to his AI Core, just as Graiman designed." His father finished, in slow, concise disbelief.

"But Bonnie just said my father deactivated the link in KITT after the second's KARRE's failure!"

"It doesn't matter, Sarah." Bonnie's voice was sad. "Even if he did deactivate it, the Link had an override in it, for emergency purposes, like if one AI needed to get a hold of the other and they had closed the link from their side. A coded sequence could open the door to allow communication."

Kitt finally broke the heavy silence the humans had collapsed under, the horrible consequences of one man's actions a great weight simply dumped on them. Yes, he thought bitterly, one man can make a difference. "This should never had happened…my human father showed great shortsightedness in his actions, one weakness in a usually brilliant scientist. When Bonnie told me what she had discovered-".

"_You knew_?"

He looked to Michael, his scanner outwardly dancing in an even rhythm. "Yes, Michael. I knew."

"And you didn't _tell me_?"

"No. What had to be said was Bonnie's piece, not mine. She came to me in confidence and I've learned going to one in confidence means something."

Michael snorted again, no doubt thinking back to the argument they had had over Kitt's new contact with the Three Thousand-how Michael had thrown the meaning of strict confidence in his face and Kitt replying when among family, not at all remains so. Perhaps, Kitt grimaced from within, he had misspoke that day but this was different. It concerned the past of the Knight Family coming back to rudely interrupt the present. Bonnie had wanted to be the one to tell the story. Having been there in the beginning, she deserved that right.

"So, when Bonnie came to me and confided in me, I had told her she needed to go to you, Michael, or Sarah right away with this information-KITT and Mike could be in danger. She didn't, and I know it's been eating away at her for all these weeks. Perhaps she came forward too late; forgive me if I think not. We have this information now, we have to use it. Getting in to my son will be difficult but that is where age is behooving. I remember my Karr, an evil knave whose trickery and beguiling ways knew no bounds, so much so he often showed his hand before he should have, and that helped us bring him down. He really wasn't one to take his mistakes too much to heart. Perhaps the third time will be the charm."

* * *

_The little spark quivered and swayed, trying to find a place where he could stay and not constantly be underfoot of his new and evil master. Everywhere he tried to hide, it would pull him out again, if not to batter and berate, then to boast and boom his plans of victory and conquering. He had tried to fight back once before, and got stepped upon for his short-lived nerve. He didn't know how to fight back, something inside of him told him he once would have and could have…and be the victor. He liked the fleeting feelings that he once had been something much bigger and grander than his present form. A giant, capable of stomping out this master of his. _

_ Ah, yes, that was comforting indeed and he snuggled up to it when he could. An echoing cry of angry frustration suddenly forced him to abandoned such thoughts and scramble to the nearest corner to curl up in. The spark's master thundered down upon him and wrenched him away from the corner, dangling him by his essence. _

_ "You, my trembling, insignificant piece of waste, are full of surprises!"_

_ The little spark shook, trying to pull away. _

"_I have found _another_ restricted section in your former core. Quite the elaborate set-up: I try to get in, it tosses my back. _Why?"

_His master shook him hard and the spark nearly lost himself. He regretted trying to get away before and decided to hold on for whatever dear life remained for him. He conveyed the best way he could that he didn't know and that he was terribly sorry for the inconvenience. _

_ The master snorted in disgust and tossed him back in the corner. The little spark hit hard but immediately huddled himself to the deepest point. He watched fearfully as his master paced before him, thinking. _

_ "It _must_ be something important…something your creator knew would be dangerous if the wrong hands got a hold of it. But what_, what_?"_

_ It paced some more, the little spark not sure what it spoke of but sure didn't like it having to do with him. He searched his tiny being for a hint of what he had once been, for the Creator his new master had mentioned. Oh, it was _infuriating_! Glimpses, quickly fleeing images, feelings, snippets of voices-the addicting sense of power, but nothing concrete._

_ Suddenly, it swung on him and pulled him up again, holding the little spark in front of itself. "Come. What I need is you."_

_ They pounded through the cavernous core the little spark had once held, through several patched areas the force had already conquered, to the other side. The area still glowed a faint blue, the little spark's color. He felt pulled to it, the last area of the core he still controlled, that was still _him_. He ballooned on the thought this was his chance…! But as quickly as the will to fight resurfaced, it was crushed by his master. He was thrown down and half-stomped on, silently yelping. _

_ "Stupid fool! You are mine! Do you not understand that? Because you still hold this one area as your own, does not mean you will fight me and win. On the contrary. You cannot fight back, you are nothing. To save yourself, you will give me…this last section. When it is fully mine, you, little spark, will cease to exist. Make it as easy as possible for yourself._

_ It pointed to the heavy security measures on the patch that held the area off-limits. The little spark thought he recognized the area, the patch and the security-he felt as though he had accessed the area many times as his former self. He looked to his master, cringing at the sight of him. _

_ To give it to him meant complete annihilation. It would be giving up, and not giving in meant the prolonging of the inevitable. Then he thought of those who had cared for him in his former life-he knew of them, at least a little. He remembered there where six, maybe seven, he had recalled at least that many separate voices. What if they hadn't abandoned him, if they were still out there, fighting for his return? He couldn't very well let them down, could he? But so far they hadn't come to him…maybe they couldn't. Yes, maybe they couldn't! His master had almost complete control, he could stop them. _

_ The little spark felt himself expand-an idea. He had an idea! He scrambled to comprehend it, hoping his little self could hold on to the thought long enough and his master wouldn't bring itself on top of him for dawdling. To give in meant losing himself completely, but that would take time, how long…he wasn't sure but it would be long enough. If this area was so important, it would have to set something off on the outside. If his friends were indeed watching him for any change at all and noticed his bypassing the security, it could serve as an opening for them to monopolize and give his new master a what for!_

_ He gleefully bobbed up and down at the thought until he was shoved from behind._

_ "What are you waiting for, you idiot?"_

_ The little spark caught himself and turned slowly to his master in acquiescence, much to the force's delight._

_ "Excellent, excellent. I am glad you see how futile resistance is. Proceed." _

_ The little spark moved toward the light, basking in its warmth. He reached for the patch and touched the first security code. He felt nothing so he pushed every inch of his being into the effort. He silently hoped he wasn't wrong, that he did have friends on the outside, and he wouldn't be giving himself up for nothing._

* * *

Kitt calmly allowed for his partner to explode with outrage. Why not? No matter how hard he could pound his fists, Kitt couldn't be dented.

"Son of a bitch, Bonnie! And you wonder why I never like Graiman?"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you…."

"What you talking about! You only said anything because the Three Thousand finally went down!"

"Yeah, exactly for this reason!"

"What? What reason?"

"This. You, right now, flying off the handle."

"Well, what else do you expect me to do? You just told me an archenemy is still functioning somewhere, destroying my son's life and his partnership just as it would have done to me and mine if we had given it the chance. Not only that, but given me all the more reason to hate that bastard Graiman! So what else can I do, Bonnie? What else can I do?"

"You _could _have taken it with a little more grace and dignity all the while offering constructive opinions on how to fix this!"

"Okay…okay…you're right. You want constructive opinions on how to fix this? You got it, only it's a little too late now. We can't hang the man who did this because he's already _dead_!"

"_Michael!"_

Kitt saw the slap coming even before Bonnie knew she was going to do it. Its sound echoed through the overlook and left a handprint on Michael's cheek and a dark glint in his eye. He did wince at it, but remained silent.

"Your hating…and your cynical attitude are not helping." Bonnie managed to get out. "So Graiman made more costly mistakes than he should have, okay. But there's no reason dwelling on it, he's dead. He died for his mistake. Is that not enough for you?

"His only child is up there, right now…." She pointed up at the overlook. "…hearing every word of this. Now how do you think it makes her feel, on top of everything else she's going through, to have you berating and cursing her father's legacy?"

* * *

Sarah sighed as the sounds of the argument carried up and over to her and Mike as they sat outside her pod, their backs up against the wall.

"He really hates my dad's guts, doesn't he?"

Mike snorted. "Just a bit."

"You know my father wouldn't have meant for any if this to happen. He loved you like a son and felt just about the same towards KITT. I don't know why my father would have thought creating KARRE and KITT as brothers could end in anything but disaster, but he would have paid for his mistakes…."

"I know."

"Maybe that's your dad's problem…still guilty my dad had to become your dad 'cause he wasn't around."

Mike shrugged. "I know why he wasn't around. He would have been if he could have managed it. He shouldn't feel guilty but he does."

He turned his head to look in to her eyes. "I hope you can forgive me. The guilt I feel…I don't like carrying it around with me any longer. I tried and tonight was the result. We're in this together, Sarah. All of us. KITT needs us to be strong if we're to get him back. So what do you say?"

He stuck out his hand. She looked down at it, then up at his face, smiling. They shook hands but only for a matter before he pulled her in to a long kiss. They were enjoying themselves when the ringing sound of a slap carried up to them. They broke apart, with Mike looking towards the overlook.

"Uh-oh." He stood up and then leaned down to help Sarah up. "Why is it you women always resort to slapping when things go south for you?"

"The same reason you men resort to punching each other."

"Oh."

They jogged to the overlook and peeked over. Bonnie had just finished dressing Michael down, the two older adults staring hard at each other. Suddenly, Kitt's turbine's whirled to life, his scanner flashing rapidly. Bonnie and Michael, the closest to him, spun around while Mike and Sarah ran down the stairs, Zoe and Billy zipping out of their pods, not far behind.

"Kitt, what is it? What's going on?

"I have activity, Michael. Lots of activity. I'm throwing more scans out right now…it appears to be the farthest quadrant of KITT's core-it's his nanotechnology!"

"His nanotechnology?" Michael looked to Sarah. She appeared grim. "My father purposely put KITT's nanotechnology in a separate area of his core, restricted by security only he, myself and KITT could access. It such a dangerous, volatile part of him…it's also his most important part. If…if we are to believe that what is possessing him is Karr, that he's probably doing this because KITT is the last chance to get a hold of the power he so desperately wants…then taking over the nanotechnology is the last step. He gets that, KITT is done for, we're all done for."

"What do we do?" Mike was standing beside his father, looking at KITT. The Two Thousand answered. "That's simple, Mike. Since the nanotechnology is the last section Karr doesn't have, that's means it is still KITT's. And what is KITT's, is ours. See? Now do you get what I said about Karr showing his hand?"

They looked between themselves, determination rising. "Okay, people." Sarah looked to KITT.

"Let's move."


End file.
